Effets Secondaires
by Atlante41
Summary: Une cave, deux personnes désoeuvrées, un peu de déprime...


EFFETS SECONDAIRES

* * *

><p><strong>Spoiler : post 904.<strong>

**Résumé : une cave, deux personnages désoeuvrés, un peu de déprime...**

**Disclaimer : bien entendu, tout ça ne m'appartient pas... **

**La chanson est bien sûr _Effets Secondaires_, de Mylène Farmer, pas très connue mais... intéressante.**

* * *

><p><em>Une heure. <em>

_Deux heures._

_Pas dormir... _

_Il ne faut pas dormir._

_Trois heures... _

_Point... Dormir._

_Quatre heures._

_Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés_

_Cinq heures._

_Vivons cachés._

_Six heures._

_Effets non souhaités et gênants._

Mais qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris ?...

Il en fallait, pour surprendre un Gibbs aguerri à toutes sortes de carnages. Et accoutumé à un DiNozzo aux idées systématiquement débiles mais toujours inattendues. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux dépassait pourtant tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Il avait projeté de passer une soirée tranquille dans sa cave à mesurer, découper et poncer son dernier projet tout en picolant du bourbon. A présent, il devait changer ses plans de toute urgence. Car urgence il y avait. La cave était déjà occupée et ce depuis un bon bout de temps apparemment. Pour la menuiserie, inutile d'y compter : pas un de ses agents n'avait jamais jugé utile d'apprivoiser la cale à poncer... ou tout autre outil nécessitant un peu d'huile de coude. Pour la picole, en revanche, c'était autre chose. A part Mac Gee qui ne risquait jamais plus que quelques bières – et c'était bien suffisant dans son cas ! –, les autres avaient tous une bonne descente.

Non de non ! A force de coups de gueule et de slaps, il avait fini par ancrer dans le crâne de Tony un certain nombre de principes de base. En particulier celui-ci : en cas de libations et de taux d'alcoolémie démesuré, tout seul tu te débrouilleras. Il avait toujours pensé que DiNozzo était le plus enclin à faire le mariole sans se soucier des conséquences. Ce en quoi il se trompait lourdement. Et Leroy Jethro Gibbs détestait avoir tort, spécialement quand il s'agissait des membres de son équipe.

D'un oeil acéré, il détailla la scène pitoyable qu'il avait devant lui. Une planche posée sur deux tréteaux. Deux chaises en formica de part et d'autre. Un certain nombre de bouteilles, vides ou presque, éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol cimenté. Et une odeur entêtante où il distingua diverses fragrances : téquila, vodka... et quelque chose de plus mystérieux avec un parfum fruité... Hum... Une odeur de vin. Mais du vin avec de tels effets ?... Au moins, sa bouteille de bourbon dormait-elle en paix au bout de l'établi, intacte. Encore heureux !

Quant aux deux auteurs du désastre... Eh bien, ça n'était pas brillant ! Le spectre du coma éthylique se profilait dans l'ombre.

_Sept heures._

_Gare à l'ataxie... ah bon ?_

_Huit heures._

_Il n'y a pas d'ataxie,_

_Neuf heures._

_Il n'y a pas d'ataxie, _

_Il n'y a pas d'ataxie._

_Dix heures._

_Il n'y a pas d'ataxie,_

_Il n'y a pas d'ataxie._

_Onze heures._

_Il n'y a pas..._

_Il n'y a pas..._

_Douze heures._

Abby et Ziva. Ouais. _Ses_ filles. Rien de moins. La première somnolait, trop ivre pour garder seulement les yeux ouverts. La seconde, plus résistante mais pas moins alcoolisée, jouait avec ses doigts, le regard trouble, tout en fredonnant à mi-voix. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle lui adressa un sourire béat. Au moins, elle n'avait pas l'alcool agressif.

-Giiiiibbbsss ! T'as vu... mes doigts dansent tout seuls...

Pour les hurlements, il verrait plus tard. Pour le moment, c'était inutile. Et s'il voulait rendre à sa cave un semblant de dignité – et accessoirement travailler dedans –, il avait intérêt à leur trouver un endroit où elles pourraient cuver sans nuire à personne, à commencer par elles-mêmes. Mais elles ne perdaient rien pour attendre, ça non !

Il se dirigea vers Abby et la dressa tant bien que mal sur ses jambes. Elle émit un vague gémissement de protestation... avant de s'écrouler comme un sac de sable sur son épaule. Il encaissa le choc sans broncher, assura sa prise autour de sa taille et la traîna en direction de l'escalier. Un vrai poids mort. Ou plutôt, le poids d'une outre pleine, oui ! Sans compter les platform shoes avec leurs semelles d'au moins vingt centimètres d'épaisseur, qui devaient bien peser deux kilos chacune. Comment elle parvenait à marcher là-dessus, mystère. En l'occurrence, pour le moment, elle ne marchait pas !

Il dut la hisser marche par marche, avec la désagréable impression d'escalader une falaise à mains nues, un barda de cinquante kilos accrochés aux épaules. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus exactement l'âge d'une jeune recrue. Il avait beau être en forme et tenir le coup bien mieux que DiNozzo et Mac Gee réunis, ses genoux accusaient quelques fatigues. Ils allaient lui faire payer très cher ces efforts inconsidérés.

Il atteignit le rez-de-chaussée avec soulagement. Le canapé défoncé qu'il avait acheté avec Shannon presque trente ans auparavant se profilait au bout de la route. Abby aurait le dos en compote mais peu importe. Ce ne serait rien par rapport au savon qu'il avait l'intention de lui passer !

Abby sombra dans le susdit canapé comme une pierre, sans même ouvrir les yeux. _Out_. Au moins, elle ne souffrait pas. Ces jours derniers, elle lui avait retourné le coeur avec son regard égaré et ses distractions continuelles. Il répugnait à la secouer, elle morflait salement, et il comprenait ses interrogations, ses doutes, ses incertitudes. Mais il y avait des limites ! Et il n'allait pas la laisser couler sans réagir, ça non ! Après lui avoir posé un plaid sur les épaules, il reprit le chemin de sa cave.

_Tous les effets secondaires_

_Sont dits..._

_Tous les effets de Krueger_

_Sont ici..._

_Tous les effets secondaires_

_Maudits..._

_Tous les méfaits de Krueger_

_Sont la nuit..._

Le deuxième trajet risquait de s'avérer bien plus ardu que le premier. En dépit de son état de décomposition avancé, Ziva ne donnait pas le moindre signe de fatigue. Elle chantonnait toujours, ricanant par intermittences, les cheveux emmêlés.

Prudent, il commença par éloigner les bouteilles hors de sa portée. Il ignorait jusqu'où elle pouvait aller et ne tenait pas à le savoir. Il aurait l'air malin, tiens, de devoir appeler les pompiers ! Manquerait plus que ça... Cette seule perspective raviva sa rage. Abby n'avait pas eu toute seule l'idée de se saouler autant. La progéniture d'Eli David avait sans aucun doute possible de lourdes responsabilités dans l'affaire.

-Debout ! ordonna-t-il.

La jeune femme se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés, le nez froncé.

-T'as l'air fâché ? T'aimes pas ma chanson ? J'en connais plein d'autres, t'sais ! Tu préfères quoi ? Des chansons de soldat ? Des chansons à boire ? Ou des chansons paillardes ? Il y a celle de ce sultan qui, chaque nuit, choisit trois femmes de son harem pour...

Allons bon ! Ziva désinhibée, c'était encore autre chose. Une chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas connaître. Il y avait bien assez des réflexions graveleuses de DiNozzo.

-Non, dit-il. Pas de chansons.

-T'aimes pas ma voix, c'est ça ? Pourtant, même mon père trouve que je chante bien ! Et tu connais Eli ! C'est pas le roi des compliments !

Ce n'était pas non plus le roi de la vérité. Une Ziva sobre avait peut-être un timbre agréable. Mais pour l'heure, chargée à bloc comme elle l'était, elle avait surtout la voix éraillée d'une tenancière de bordel. Une impression qui n'avait rien de réjouissant. Gibbs prit une profonde inspiration et s'efforça de garder un ton posé. Tempêter après elle n'aboutirait à rien de bon. Qu'à la foutre en rogne. Très mauvaise idée. En temps normal, elle aurait courbé le dos sous l'orage. A la minute présente, elle pouvait exploser comme une bombe en sommeil depuis la Première Guerre Mondiale. Et il savait ce que ça faisait, de se prendre une bombe dans la figure ! Avec une patience qu'il ne ressentait pas du tout, il déclara :

-Il est très tard, Ziva. Mes voisins veulent dormir. Sans compter que tu vas réveiller Abby.

Elle parut réfléchir intensément. Exercice difficile compte-tenu de la quantité d'alcool dans lequel baignaient ses neurones.

-Abby dort maintenant ?

-Abby dort maintenant, confirma-t-il.

A priori, elle n'avait même pas remarqué le départ de son amie. Elle éclata de rire.

-Abby dort ! Abby dort, Abby dort, Abby dort... dort, dort, dort...

Elle se remit à chantonner ce drôle de refrain à mi-voix.

_Quatre heures_

_Les musées sont pornographiques..._

_Cinq heures_

_Une vision pharmaceutique_

_Six heures_

_Mon idéal, c'est d'aimer l'horreur_

_Sept heures_

_Un précipice entre vous et moi_

_Huit heures_

_Est-ce qu'on en voit jamais le bout ?_

_"Non", répondent mes yeux._

_Neuf heures_

_Seulement quand on est au bout... ah bon ?_

_Dix heures_

_Pas dormir, faut pas dormir..._

_Onze heures_

_Douze heures (douze heures)_

C'en était trop. Gibbs se pencha et l'empoigna aussi doucement qu'il put par les épaules.

-Allez, viens ! Tu es complètement ivre !

La station verticale la fit grimacer. Elle vacilla, hoqueta et tournoya sur elle-même plusieurs fois. Un nouveau rire la secoua des pieds à la tête. Au moment où elle allait s'écrouler, privée de tout sens de l'équilibre, elle se rattrapa au cou du Marine.

-Wow, Gibbs ! Le plancher bouge ! C'est génial !

Il s'abstint de répondre, ménageant son énergie et ses nerfs. Il était vain d'essayer de la raisonner. _Don't waste good_. Sa propre règle. Lentement mais fermement, il la guida vers l'escalier... tout en se demandant comment il allait la convaincre de se hisser là-haut.

-Ça monte... ça monte... ça monte...

Elle se débattit soudain, beaucoup moins joyeuse.

-Non... Non... Non !

-Ziva...

-Je veux pas ! Pas encore ! Pas encore ! Nooooooonnnnn !

Elle allait _vraiment_ finir par réveiller les voisins avec ses hurlements de possédée. Y compris la vieille Mme Patterson à la surdité bien avancée. Et eux par croire qu'il torturait quelqu'un dans sa fichue cave. Bon sang, mais quelle plaie !

-Ziva, regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi !

Elle obtempéra, le visage creusé par une terreur infinie qui lui tordit le coeur. Dieu savait quel flashback venait de lui traverser le cerveau ! Dès qu'elle aurait repris ses esprits, il lui imposerait une nouvelle règle, la n°52. Ne plus boire d'alcool jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

-Gi... Gibbs ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Accroche-toi. Ce n'est qu'un escalier à monter...

-Peux pas... gémit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Trop... trop mal...

-Où ça ?

-Mes jambes... cassées... et les côtes aussi... Et... et... et...

La secouer jusqu'à la convaincre qu'elle n'avait strictement aucune égratignure ? Allons donc ! Elle nageait en pleine confusion, version syndrome de stress post-traumatique en prime. Il n'avait aucune chance d'en tirer quoi que ce soit. Il opta donc pour la solution la plus simple et, passant un bras sous ses jambes, la souleva. Aïe ! Elle était mince et musclée, mais pesait tout de même son poids. Encore un effort que ses genoux n'allaient pas aimer.

-Chaud... gémit-elle encore.

-Tu es en nage.

-Le désert... c'est la mort.

-Tu as survécu.

Elle resserra son étreinte, sans répondre, cette fois. Suffoquant à moitié, il atteignit avec peine le rez-de-chaussée... pour se trouver confronté à un autre problème. Abby occupait déjà le canapé. Qu'allait-il faire de Ziva ? La laisser dessouler à même le sol ? Vu comme elle divaguait, elle était fort capable de s'enfuir et de mettre tout le quartier à feu et à sang. Non. Il lui fallait un vrai lit dans une pièce obscure. Au besoin il l'attacherait pour l'empêcher de faire des âneries. Résigné, il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui conduisait au premier étage.

-Gibbs...

-Mmm ?

-Fais gaffe au serpent...

Il regarda autour de lui, ne vit rien qui, de près ou de loin, ressemblait à un reptile. Et la probabilité qu'un serpent entre en plein mois d'octobre dans une maison située au coeur d'une ville telle que Washington s'avérait de toute façon extrêmement mince.

-Où ça ?

Elle pointa le doigt vers la cuisine, d'où sortait en effet une longue forme sinueuse, d'une couleur gris-noir. La chose restait immobile sur le sol.

-Ziva, c'est le tuyau de l'aspirateur !

-J'ai même pas peur des serpents !

-Tant mieux, alors.

Il poursuivit sa progression laborieuse, espérant vaguement qu'elle allait finir par s'assoupir. Il en avait assez des dialogues incohérents. Peine perdue. Elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche :

-Dis, tu veux bien être mon Daddy ?

-Tu as déjà un père, Ziva.

-Mais pas un Daddy... Abby m'a dit que tu étais le sien. Pourquoi tu veux pas être le mien ?

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir...

Apaisée, elle cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, ferma les yeux et se mit à fredonner tout bas :

-_Daddy... Daddy cool... Daddy... Daddy cool..._

Il retint un soupir. Seigneur ! Elle battait des records que même DiNozzo n'avait jamais frôlés. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire ! Voilà le problème avec les enfants déjà grands à l'adoption. Difficile de reprendre leur éducation à zéro. Et en ce qui concernait Ziva, tout était à revoir depuis le début. Une fois de plus... bravo, Eli !

_Il n'y a pas d'ataxie.  
>Il n'y a pas d'ataxie.<br>Une heure,  
>Il n'y a pas d'ataxie.<br>Deux heures.  
>Trois heures.<br>Quatre heures,  
>En cas de doute,<br>Demandez l'avis de votre médecin.  
>(Cinq heures)<br>Confusion mentale,  
>Troubles psychiques.<br>Six heures,  
>Ah bon?... "1,2,3, nous irons au..."<br>Sept heures,  
>"4... 5...",<br>Transcendantal  
>(Huit heures)<em>

Il la posa sur le lit au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité, juste au moment précis où ses rotules allaient se briser en mille morceaux. Une bonne chose de faite.

-Maintenant, tu dors, dit-il. Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Et geignit :

-Le plafond me regarde !

-Ziva ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Il est trois heures du matin !

Elle le fixa une demi-seconde environ, roula sur le côté et se recroquevilla comme un animal traqué, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces. Bravo, Jethro ! Tu es peut-être doué pour commander des unités de Marines et les anciens officiers du Mossad, mais pour t'occuper d'ivrognes traumatisées, _nada_ !

En colère contre lui-même, à présent, il se laissa tomber au bord du lit et attendit. Dix minutes. Ziva tremblait, verrouillée sur elle-même, la respiration hachée. Vingt minutes. Son souffle redevint normal. Une demi-heure. Elle dormait à poings fermés, la bouche grande ouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Gibbs prit encore le temps de l'allonger confortablement et de lui ôter ses chaussures. Puis il éteignit la lumière et sortit de la chambre en refermant sans bruit la porte derrière lui. Toi, ma petite, nous allons avoir une sérieuse explication demain !

_Tous les effets secondaires,  
>(Neuf heures)<br>Sont dits.  
>Accélération du rythme cardiaque<br>(Dix heures)  
>Tous les effets de Krueger,<br>(Onze heures)  
>Sont ici.<br>(Douze heures)  
>Tous les effets secondaires,<br>(Une heure)  
>Maudits.<br>Y'a l'plafond qui m'regarde !  
>(Deux heures)<br>Tous les effets de Krueger,  
>Un faux plafond, un mensonge<br>(Trois heures)  
>Sont la nuit...<br>Je mets des faux-cils à leurs yeux  
>(Quatre heures)<br>Un regard plus profond_

(sonnerie épouvantable de réveil)_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ziva roula à plat-ventre avec un grognement d'ours polaire sur le point de charger. Mais d'où sortait ce foutu réveil et sa sonnerie interminable ? Et surtout QUI possédait un tel engin, digne de la Préhistoire la plus reculée ? Elle avait eu, durant le temps où l'alarme avait retenti, l'affreuse sensation que quelqu'un lui découpait le cerveau en fines lamelles...<p>

D'ailleurs, elle se sentait mal. Très mal. Elle n'en était certes pas à sa première gueule de bois, mais à ce point-_là_ ! Elle ouvrit un oeil. Le referma aussitôt. Pas de lumière. Surtout pas de lumière.

Alors elle prit conscience de plusieurs choses inquiétantes. Et d'une, l'odeur que dégageait son oreiller n'était pas celle de sa literie. Et de deux, elle connaissait cette fragrance, en l'occurrence celle de l'after-shave d'un certain Marine qui était aussi son patron. Et de trois, vu la clarté qu'elle percevait tout de même à travers ses cils, il devait être au moins quatre heures de l'après-midi. Et de quatre, elle avait dormi tout habillée. Conclusion : tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Lentement, avec précaution, elle se retourna, un membre après l'autre. Son corps lui parut anormalement lourd et mou, et fort peu enclin à lui obéir. Elle entrouvrit les yeux avec prudence, grimaça quand la lumière du jour, pourtant filtrée par les rideaux, percuta ses rétines. La chambre de Gibbs. Son mobilier spartiate et fonctionnel. Très très mauvais. Tant bien que mal, elle poussa sur ses avant-bras et se redressa, calée par l'oreiller, puis coula un regard latéral en direction de la porte. Misère ! Il était déjà là !

-Réveillée ?

Elle répondit par un vague signe de tête qui ne l'engageait à rien. Nul besoin d'être pleinement consciente pour percevoir la menace qui sourdait dans la question du Marine. Il était en colère. Et elle avait l'intuition de plus en plus insistante de l'avoir mérité.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait, elle marmonna :

-Je... S'il te plaît, ne crie pas...

-Quand on ne tient pas l'alcool, faut éviter de boire, David.

-Je tiens l'alcool... répondit-elle. Enfin, d'habitude...

Elle ramena ses genoux contre son front.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Moi non plus. Tu as fait des cauchemars et déliré sans interruption pendant plusieurs heures.

Voilà pourquoi elle se sentait aussi épuisée. Les cauchemars, elle les pratiquait depuis longtemps. Le reste, en revanche...

-J'ai dit quoi ?

-Rien de cohérent. Tu as beaucoup crié. D'ailleurs...

D'ailleurs, son plus proche voisin lui avait jeté des coups d'oeil suspicieux lorsqu'il était sorti acheter du lait un peu plus tôt. Cet abruti croyait sans doute qu'il avait assassiné quelqu'un durant la nuit.

-Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis désolée...

-J'aimerais mieux pas, en effet.

-... mais je le suis quand même.

-Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que tu as pu ingurgiter pour te mettre dans un état pareil.

Elle tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs. Le soir précédent, Abby l'avait appelée. Déprimée. Ses récentes découvertes sur sa famille l'avaient mise à genoux.

-Elle était déjà ici, mais tu n'étais pas là, et elle voulait de la compagnie. Je n'avais rien de prévu, je suis venue.

-Les mains vides ?

-Non... Je... J'ai apporté du vin. Du vin turc. Liquoreux mais pas fort.

Abby l'avait bu comme du sirop et son humeur s'était enjouée. Puis elle était passée aux choses sérieuses en posant trois bouteilles sur la planche qui leur servait de table. Toutes remplies d'un liquide transparent.

-Elle m'a parlé d'Indiana Jones. Puis de griffes et de nuit. Elle voulait t'acheter un pull à rayures rouges et vert foncé. Je n'ai pas compris. Elle était juste un peu gaie... Elle a ouvert la téquila. Au bout de deux verres, elle s'est effondrée.

-Et toi, tu as continué.

-Il m'en faut plus que ça. Mais la téquila toute seule, ça n'est pas terrible. Et je n'aime pas trop la vodka.

-Et la troisième bouteille, c'était quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais c'était... fort. Très fort. Et après ça... je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose.

De rien, en fait. Un vrai trou noir. Ténèbres, oppression et débris informes. Pris d'un horrible soupçon, Gibbs demanda encore :

-D'où Abby sortait-elle ses bouteilles ?

-Elle ne m'a rien dit. Mais... je me suis demandée si ce n'était pas à toi. Abby ne boit jamais d'alcools forts, d'habitude...

C'était vrai. Abby buvait du soda, du CafPow et de la bière. Elle aimait le vin, mais en consommait peu. Quant au reste... mieux valait éviter. Deux verres et elle roulait sous la table. Ou dessus. Ça dépendait des circonstances.

-Tu ne connais pas le Dios Sangre, j'imagine...

-Non. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un tord-boyau mexicain... A part quelques tribus indiennes, personne ne peut avaler ça et rester sain d'esprit. Mike l'utilisait pour purger le moteur de son tas de ferraille quand il avait des ennuis mécaniques.

-Mais pourquoi tu gardes cette horreur chez toi...

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas de gosses pour avaler n'importe quoi !

Oups. Ziva rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il avait l'air vraiment fâché. Plus qu'Eli la première fois qu'elle avait pris une cuite. Mauvais souvenir. Elle avait beau être une gamine coriace dotée d'une foutue tête de lard, elle n'avait, à quinze ans, pas l'armure nécessaire pour encaisser ce qu'elle avait avalé cette nuit-là. Et, malgré tous ses défauts, Eli n'avait jamais négligé les... hum... _explications sérieuses_ quand sa précieuse progéniture sortait des rails.

-Le dernier type de ma connaissance qui a bu de ce truc est resté deux semaines à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort, Ziver.

Cette précision atteignit sans peine le but escompté. Le visage cendreux de la jeune femme vira instantanément au vert-de-gris.

-Je crois... que je vais vomir.

-Tu n'as rien dans l'estomac. Et tu as l'air de t'en tirer à bon compte.

-Tu trouves ?

En temps ordinaire, elle aurait secoué la tête. Mais le seul fait de battre des paupières lui faisait un mal de chien. Comment un crâne peut-il être aussi douloureux ? Ce n'est pourtant pas l'endroit de l'anatomie le mieux doté en terminaisons nerveuses... quoique... le crâne, non, mais le cerveau ? Elle s'enfonça dans l'oreiller en réprimant à grand-peine un gémissement.

-Je suppose que tu vas me punir à ta façon...

-Hum !

Sans le regarder, elle devina son sourire oblique. Ce drôle de type savait y faire, décidément ! Les finasseries n'étaient pas dans sa nature et il fonçait volontiers dans le tas. Néanmoins, il avait un art de la subtilité qui dépassait de très loin tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer à son sujet.

-Tu vas rester allongée encore au moins vingt-quatre heures.

-Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre, de toute façon...

-Et après ça...

-... je ne boirai plus de liquides non identifiés.

-Tu as de la chance, David. La dernière fois où DiNozzo m'a fait un coup pareil, il a pris une douche tout habillé. Froide. Très froide.

-Et... ça remonte à quand ?

-Novembre 2002 !

Ouh là ! Tony jeune, fringant et cavaleur, testant les limites de son nouveau patron. Toute une époque, qu'elle n'avait pas connue, certes, mais dont elle avait eu pas mal d'échos, surtout par Abby. Sacré rappel à l'ordre, en tout cas.

-Je ne le ferai plus jamais, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-En effet, tu seras bien inspirée...

Après tout, même s'il était plus... hem... _tolérant_ avec les filles, il n'allait pas pour autant les laisser faire n'importe quoi ! Satisfait, il se dirigea vers son armoire, y pris un de ses vieux tee-shirts du NIS et le jeta sur le lit.

-Mets ça.

Avec une lenteur marquée, la jeune femme attrapa le vêtement. Ça non, elle n'était pas prête de retoucher à un alcool qu'elle ne connaissait pas ! Ni de partager les jeux _spéciaux_ d'Abby. D'ailleurs...

-Gibbs... Et Abby ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Il s'arrêta au seuil de la chambre, toujours avec cette moitié de sourire qui exaspérait si souvent ses interlocuteurs, convaincus qu'il se foutait d'eux.

-Je l'ai ramenée chez elle il y a deux heures. Elle allait aussi bien que possible.

C'est-à-dire qu'à part une solide migraine, elle tenait sur ses jambes et avait retrouvé son élocution normale. Laquelle s'était tarie après la _discussion_ qu'ils avaient eue. Chose certaine, Abby ne boirait plus que du CafPow pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais Ziva n'avait nul besoin de connaître ces détails. Il disparut dans la salle de bain.

Restée seule, Ziva ôta ses vêtements un par un, non sans difficulté. Ses doigts ripaient, dérapaient, manquaient leur cible trois fois sur quatre. Encore une chose à retenir : ne plus mettre de vêtements à boutons, à pressions, à crochets, à agrafes ou à lacets lorsqu'on a l'intention de se saouler. Ça faisait un sacré paquet de règles à ajouter à sa liste personnelle. Elle se glissa dans le tee-shirt trois fois trop grand avec un frisson de bien-être, puis dans le lit. Chercha la meilleure position. Poussa un soupir. Voilà. Là, elle était bien. Enfin presque, car un pic-vert maléfique continuait à marteler méthodiquement chaque centimètre carré de son pauvre crâne. Elle ferma les yeux.

-Attends !

Gibbs revenait, un verre d'eau dans une main et une boîte de paracétamol dans l'autre. Il lui fit ingurgiter deux cachets, arrangea les rideaux de façon à occulter autant que possible la lumière du jour, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

-Gibbs...

Il se retourna, toujours mi-figue, mi-raisin, et la devina plus qu'il ne la vit dans la pénombre. Elle s'était redressée à demi et regardait dans sa direction.

_-Thanks, Daddy..._

FIN


End file.
